The Voice
Olly starred in the 2018 series of The Voice UK as a coach. 2018 Contestants Team Olly 2018 * Lauren Bannen (Finalist) * Jamie Grey * Kirby Frost * Holly Ellison * Shane McCormack * RYT * Ivy Paige * Chris James * Bailey Nelsen * Debbie Aramide * Kade Smith (Team Will steal) Team Tom 2018 * Chloe Jones * Jade Williams * Lucy Milburn * Ruti Olajugbagbe (Winner) * Simon Davies * Eliza Gutteridge * Saskia Eng (Stolen by Team Will) * Wayne Ellington * Courtney O'Neil * Kalon Rae * Chantelle Nandi (Team Will steal) Team Will 2018 * Donel Mangena (Finalist) * Kade Smith (Stolen by Team Olly) * Tai * Mark Asari * Loaded Sista * Anna Willison Holt * Paige Young * Rhianna Abrey (Stolen by Team Jennifer) * Wesu Wallace * Chantelle Nandi * Saskia Eng (Team Tom steal) Team Jennifer 2018 * Jake Benson * Belle Voci (Finalist) * Jason Nicholson-Porter * Ant & Ox * Gayatri Nair * Ross Anderson * Jilly Riley * Tesni Jones * Scarlett Quigley * Harri Oakland * Rhianna Abrey (Team Will steal) Format The Voice is a reality television series that features four coaches looking for a talented new artist, who could become a global superstar. The show's concept is indicated by its title: the coaches do not judge the artists by their looks, personalities, stage presence or dance routines—only their vocal ability. It is this aspect that differentiates The Voice from other reality television series such as The X Factor, Britain's Got Talent or even Must Be the Music. The competitors are split into four teams, which are mentored by the coaches who in turn choose songs for their artists to perform. There is no specific age range and anyone can audition; if a coach likes what they hear, a button-press allows their chair to spin around and face the performer, signifying that they would like to mentor them. If more than one does so, then the artist selects a coach. However, if no coach turns around then the artist is sent home. The Voice has been referred to as a "big, exciting and warm-hearted series"and a "new generation in its genre". The discomfort caused by the poor design of the chair, which weighs 19-stone, has drawn criticism from will.i.am, who claims that it makes him hunch his shoulders. There are five different stages: producers' auditions, Blind auditions, Battle phase, Knockout stage and live shows. Producers' auditions and blind auditions The Voice UK's first stage is the producers' auditions, which are not shown on television. The first shown stage is the blind auditions, where they sing in front of the coaches. The coaches have their backs to the singer, and if they like what they hear, they can press their button to turn around and recruit them to their team. If more than one coach turns, the power shifts to the singer, who then decides which team they would like to be part of. Each coach must recruit a number of singers (10 in series 1, 12 since series 2 onwards) to their team in the blind auditions to progress on to the battle phase. Since 2017, artists that are not selected by any of the coaches leave the stage after their song and do not talk with the coaches. Equally, the chairs do not turn and hence the coaches do not see any of the artists that are not picked. Battle phase The second stage, 'Battle phase', is where two artists are mentored and then developed by their respective coach. The coaches of the team will "dedicate themselves to developing their artists, giving them advice, and sharing the secrets of their success in the music industry". Members of teams perform duets and the coach chooses who advances to the next stage. In Series 2 (2013), the BBC introduced a new 'steal' twist to the Battle phase. The 'steal' gives a chance to the losers of the head-to-head battles to give one last pitch to the coaches, excluding their own coach, on why they should remain in the process. The coaches then have an amount of time to push their button on their spinning chairs if they want the contestant on their team. As with the blind auditions, if more than one coach presses their button, the contestant chooses which coach to join. In Series 4 (2015), a second steal was added, thus increasing the progressing team to eight members. In Series 6 (2017), each coach only had one steal each. Knockout stage The third stage of the competition is the 'Knockout stage'. It was first introduced in the second series (2013). The four coaches will enter this stage with seven team members each; six winners of the battle phase, and one stolen member. Artists perform a 'killer song' of their choosing and the coaches each pick three members of their team to go through to the live shows, creating a final 12 for the public vote. Live shows In the 'Live shows' artists perform in front of the coaches and audience, broadcast live. In the first series (2012), each coach had five artists in their team to begin with and the artists went head-to-head to win public votes. The votes determined which artists advanced to the final eight. The final eight artists competed in a live broadcast. However, the coaches had a 50/50 say with the audience and the public in deciding which artists moved on to the 'final four' phase. In the first three series, each coach had one member who continued. However, from the fourth series in 2015, the semi-final format changes; only public votes decide which artists move on to the final, regardless of their team. Therefore, a coach may have two of his/her artists in the final. The final (the winner round) was decided upon by the public vote. Throughout the final the coaches frequently performed with their artists. The winner was crowned The Voice. From the second series (2013), after the introduction of the 'steal' in the battle phase and the new 'knockout stage', each coach will have three artists on their team a total of 12 artists in the live shows to fight for the public vote and to be crowned 'The Voice', subsequently receiving a record deal with Universal Music. Category:TV Shows